Sleeping Duo
by Clayin
Summary: Re-Posted with recognizable characters and even more commentary! A Parody of a Parody of Sleeping Beauty. Written with help from my little sister.


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters use in this fic. I'm basing this sort of on the Sleeping Beauty play my sister did in…gee, I think it was 3rd grade.  
  
Voldemort belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Chibi Voldemort is a reference to "LIKE WE KNOW", a fic that Sonja and me wrote together, which is a sequel to "Harry Potter and the Jusenkyo Curses"  
  
  
  
**A girl sits at a computer, typing. Her younger sister comes gal lumping down the stairs. **  
  
Dana: Hi Kaylin!  
  
Kaylin: No, I'm not going to take you to the dancing pokemon site. I can't remember the address.  
  
Dana: **pouts**  
  
Dana: What are you doing?  
  
Kaylin: Writing a fic.  
  
1 Dana: Can I be in it?  
  
Kaylin: No.  
  
Dana: **whines** You promised you'd write a fic with me in it!  
  
Kaylin: **growls and clicks the close button on her current fic, and pulls up a new screen. ** Fine.  
  
Dana: YAY!  
  
Kaylin: **types** You're going to be in the end of this fic, I think, but till then, you'll make comments as D and I'll be K.  
  
Dana: OK!  
  
SLEEPING DUO  
  
One upon a time, there was a pretty little kingdom. Everyone had been up for nights, awaiting the arrival of the new princess or prince. Inside the castle walls, King Wufei was talking to the court Jester, Heero.  
  
D: **jaw drops** You made Heero the Jester?  
  
K: Why not? **Snickers**  
  
King Wufei: YAWN, sleepy. **Falls over**  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
D & K: **smack Heero** your supposed to catch him!  
  
Heero: **glares at girls, but picks Wufei up.**  
  
K: **glares back** behave, or I'll cross dress you and make you Scarella.  
  
King Wufei: **falls over again** Sleepy.  
  
Heero: Why don't you go to bed, your Majesty? (Very sarcastic on the 'Majesty' part)  
  
King Wufei: **Sleep walks away**  
  
D & K: snicker.  
  
Baby wails.  
  
Catherine, the queen's attendant: A prince has been born!  
  
Dorothy, the Queen: Took him long enough.  
  
Catherine: **walks into the room** There you are, Fool.  
  
Heero: Jester.  
  
Catherine: Whatever. The Queen wants all these invitations delivered.  
  
Heero: And I care, why?  
  
K: screams loudly.  
  
A cloud of smoke envelops the Jester. When the smoke clears, Trowa is the Jester.  
  
K: Trowa is better. He'll do it right.  
  
Trowa: **dead pan** But the King said I could do the guest list.  
  
D: snickers  
  
K: **sweatdrop** At least he's following the lines…  
  
Catherine: Don't be silly, you would surely forget someone. **Walks out of the room, leaving 6 bags of invitations**  
  
Trowa: I need to find someone who isn't doing anything.  
  
6 people scuttle into the room.  
  
Troll 1: Jester, what's all the commotion about?  
  
Trowa: The Queen has had a new prince.  
  
Troll 2: What? No one came to tell us that!  
  
Trowa: You live under a bridge. It's all slimy down there.  
  
Troll 3: So?  
  
Trowa: **smirks** I have a job for you.  
  
Troll 4: Oh no, we're not doing anymore of your work.  
  
Trowa: I'll pay you.  
  
All Trolls: How much?  
  
Trowa: How much did I pay you last time?  
  
All Trolls: Nothing!  
  
Trowa: I'll pay you twice that!  
  
Trolls: **huddle up and whisper for a few moments then break** It's a deal!  
  
Trowa: Good. **Hands them bags of invitations**  
  
Trolls: **run out and deliver all the invitations, except one**  
  
Trolls: all the invitations have been delivered, except one. Pay up.  
  
Trowa: I won't pay half of what we agreed upon, till they're all delivered, so : P. **runs out of room**  
  
Troll 5: Hey, this is Scarella's invitation!  
  
Rest of Trolls: Ooooh.  
  
Troll 5: What if Scarella wasn't invited?  
  
Troll 6: But she was that's her invitation right there.  
  
Troll 5: Not if we don't deliver it.  
  
Trolls: cackle  
  
Heero (as Scarella) storms into room  
  
D: Oh My God!  
  
K: I told him I would if he didn't behave. It was this or Madam Butterfly.  
  
D: **HUGE sweatdrop**  
  
Heero: There you are Trolls, I've been looking everywhere for you!  
  
D: He's showing emotion?!  
  
K: MWAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil. **Is controlling Heero.**  
  
Troll 1: We got a job.  
  
Heero: You got a job? HA! What does it pay?  
  
Trolls squirm: Nothing.  
  
Heero sniffs disdainfully: I thought as much.  
  
Troll 2: Have you heard the news? A new prince has been born! The christening party starts tomorrow!  
  
Heero outraged: I didn't get an invitation! But! Music starts I'll go to their little party, And I'll give them a piece of my mind. And I'll leave a gift for their precious little prince, and it WON'T be the frilly pink kind!  
  
K & D: **snicker at the thought of Duo in a frilly pink dress.**  
  
Heero sings: The spell should start out so simple of course, that no one should suspect a thing. And then suddenly, WHAM! (Smacks Trolls with his arm) They'll feel the force, for my hatred for my brother the King. You see I should be Queen!  
  
K & D: laugh hysterically  
  
Heero: He is simply not fit! He is wasting the power of the throne! But his child is heir, and I don't like it one bit. So this is something I'd like to postpone. (Smacks Troll 1) So lets not hurt him, (smacks Troll 2) or any such thing, (smacks Troll 3) lets just, put him out of commission. (Smacks Troll 4)  
  
Trolls & Heero: So lets come up with a plan, with a foolproof scheme, one that can't possibly fail. (whu whu whu) It's got to be nasty and it's got to be mean, it's got to be (clap) beyond the pail!  
  
K: **Wince** I could have lived without seeing Heero do that.  
  
Heero: How 'bout a poison is dropped, in a teeny, tiny cut, from a spindle, yes that will do. Then he'll fall asleep, not over night, but he'll sleep his entire life through.  
  
Trolls and Heero: Yes, we've come up with a plan, with a foolproof scheme, one that can't possibly fail. It's hehehe, beyond the pail! Yes we've come up with a plan, with a foolproof scheme, one that can't possibly fail. It's whu whu whu, beyond the pail!  
  
Music ends.  
  
Heero: Trolls, your not afraid to put this plan into action are you?  
  
Troll 6: No, we're not afraid of anything. Except caterpillars.  
  
Trolls shudder.  
  
Heero: Well, this is your unlucky day, isn't it? **Points behind the Trolls**  
  
(Caterpillars come out)  
  
Trolls run away, screaming.  
  
Heero leaves.  
  
:::  
  
Trowa at the palace.  
  
Trowa: The palace must be in tip-top shape for the party tonight.  
  
D: Hey, can you control him too? That dead pan voice just doesn't sound right.  
  
Trowa: We've got so much to do and so little time. Where is everybody?  
  
(Cooks come out)  
  
Trowa: Ah, the palace cooks. Tell me, what have you managed to accomplish?  
  
Cook 1: We in the kitchen have been busy indeed. The cakes are all baked.  
  
Cook 2: As are the pies and the chickens.  
  
Cook 3: We have bread and soup and a very nice salad.  
  
Cook 4: And a lovely ginger vegret dressing.  
  
Trowa: Splendid.  
  
D: ARGH! Make him act!  
  
K: Look, it's all I can do to control Heero.  
  
Trowa: I'm sure the feast is the finest the kingdom has ever seen. But be sure to enjoy yourselves. All work and no play makes Jack tired.  
  
Cooks: Whatever. **Hold up their hands making the 'loser' 'L' shapes**  
  
Trowa: **Slightly annoyed** Do you smell something burning?  
  
Cooks sniff deeply. Run off screaming.  
  
Trowa: And the royal guards. Attention. Tell me, are the grounds secured?  
  
Guard 1: Indeed they are, Jester. We have patrolled through the gardens.  
  
Guard 2: Chased the fox from the hen house.  
  
Guard 3: Put the dogs on alert.  
  
Guard 4: Our eyes are peeled for trouble.  
  
(Guards turn around) Ahhhh! (They've spotted each other)  
  
Trowa: (Looks doubtful that these are competent guards) Be vigilante, guards. (Salutes)  
  
Guards: (hit themselves in the forehead.) Oww.  
  
Trowa: Oh that will leave a scar.  
  
D: Yay! Sarcasm!  
  
(Guards march off)  
  
Trowa: Come on lets clean up this ballroom.  
  
All the servants come in.  
  
Trowa sings: Gotta clean up the parlor, gotta clean up the hall. We're gonna have a party, we're gonna have a ball, cuz tonight (clap clap clap) we're gonna make it all right! (Snap snap snap). For the Pri~ince, (clap clap clap) we're gonna make it all right. Oh yeah. Hn!  
  
D & K: applaud.  
  
K: Trowa should sing more.  
  
Town Crier: Hear ye, hear ye, our Queen would like to share her good fortune with the kingdom. Presenting the new Prince!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Queen Dorothy steps out and trips over the hem of her dress. Swears loudly. Clears throat: Thank you for coming, one and all, to help us share this day. With all your good wishes, thoughtful gifts, and all else that comes our way. And now its time for the king to name the child, as has always been the custom.  
  
King Wufei snores quietly.  
  
Trowa pokes King Wufei: Your highness. It's time for you to name the child.  
  
Queen Dorothy: The next Prince shall be called.  
  
King Wufei yawns: Sleeping… Duo! (Goes back and sits down)  
  
Queen Dorothy: Sleeping Duo. (Sweatdrops) An odd name.  
  
Catherine: A most unusual name. But it is the name the good King has given his son, so long live Sleeping Duo.  
  
All: Yay! Long live Sleeping Duo!  
  
K: The King is napping, long sleep the King!  
  
D: …..Sure…..  
  
(Villagers on left side move to the right. The Fairy godmothers come in. The Fairy godmothers are chibis (and over half are guys!))  
  
All sing: We give the prince a flock of sheep, to make him gentle. We give the prince a flock of doves to ma~ake him kind. We give the prince the love he needs to live in peace, for all time.  
  
K: Poor sheep. That's all I have to say on the matter.  
  
Trowa: Now it's time for Sleeping Duo's fairy godmothers to bestow their gifts upon him!  
  
D: Hey Kaylin, you know when you said Trowa should sing more often? Well, he's in almost all the songs!  
  
K: **grins**  
  
Trowa sings: What are your gifts to the Prince? What are the treasures you bear? Cuz remember that our little Prince is exceedingly rare.  
  
Relena, Lady Une, Trieze and Noin: We give him never-ending,  
  
Relena: Hope  
  
Lady Une: Riches  
  
Trieze: Charm  
  
Noin: and Wit!  
  
Dr. J, Colonel Une, Howard and Dr. G: We give him never-ending,  
  
Howard: Grace  
  
Dr. G: Wisdom  
  
Dr. J: Strength  
  
Colonel Une: and Song!  
  
**All wince at Colonel Une's off-key singing**  
  
Millardo, Master O and Dr. S: We give him never-ending,  
  
Master O: Love  
  
Dr. S: Charity  
  
Millardo: and an Agreeable **tosses hair** Countenance!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Millardo: Good looks!  
  
All: Oh. **Blink sheep-like**  
  
(But before the last fairy (Sally) can bestow her gift, Heero comes out.)  
  
Heero: OUT OF MY WAY, out of my way, you there, out of my way!  
  
Trowa: Who the hell are you?  
  
K mallets Trowa: LANGUAGE!  
  
Heero: I'm Scarella, he knows who I am! (Points at Wufei)  
  
King Wufei snores loudly. Everyone face-faults.  
  
Heero: So, I'm not good enough to invite to your little party, hmm? Well I have a gift for your precious little prince!  
  
Trowa, slightly louder than usual: You leave our Prince alone.  
  
Guards: Yes! Leave him alone!  
  
Heero: QUIET!  
  
Guards hide.  
  
Heero sings: You will rue this fateful day, before he sees his 16th year, have no doubt I'll have my way, I'll bring to life your darkest fear! A gift that will forever linger, a gift that sure will make you weep! Upon a spindle he'll prick his finger and tumble into endless sleep. Tumble into endless sleep. **Dramatic Pause** Good-bye. Out of my way!  
  
K: I didn't know Heero's voice could go that high..…  
  
All chatter worriedly.  
  
Sally: QUIET!!!!!  
  
Everyone shuts up and looks at Sally, who clears her throat.  
  
Sally: I have yet to bestow my gift. Although I cannot undo what Scarella has done, with my gift I can alter it some. The blessing of the king and queen?  
  
Queen Dorothy: Of course, do whatever you can! King, WAKE UP!  
  
Wufei blinks.  
  
King Wufei: Wah…?  
  
Queen Dorothy: The fairy needs our blessing to save our beautiful **snicker** child!  
  
King Wufei: Whatever. **Sits down again**  
  
Queen Dorothy adopts a look suggesting that the king isn't gonna get any for a few years.  
  
D: What's that mean? He's not gonna get any what?  
  
K: When you're older.  
  
Sally: He will sleep, that I cannot stop, but not forever. 500 years tops.  
  
All: 500 years?!  
  
Sally makes a face: It's the best I can do, sorry.  
  
Trowa sulks: I didn't get to give the prince MY gift.  
  
Queen Dorothy: I'm sure it's worthy, what is it?  
  
Trowa: It's nothing like hope or charity or strength.  
  
Queen Dorothy in a dangerous tone: I asked once, are you going to make me ask again?  
  
Trowa: A puppy!  
  
D: O.o Trowa made a loud noise.  
  
(Quatre runs on with floppy dog ears and a wagging tail.)  
  
D: I wanted to be the dog.  
  
K: tough cookies.  
  
Quatre runs around in circles barking.  
  
D: I don't wanna be a prince!  
  
K: You're not a prince, you're a princess, and Duo's a prince.  
  
D: well, I don't wanna be a princess either!  
  
The two girls fight.  
  
The actors and actresses watch and eat popcorn.  
  
K wins the fight, cuz she's older.  
  
Back to the fic…  
  
Queen Dorothy: I hereby give a royal order that all the spindles in the kingdom be destroyed!  
  
Catherine: But if all the spindles are destroyed, how will we weave thread for our garments?  
  
Queen Dorothy: I don't know, I'm following the stupid script! (Sniffs disdainfully as she leaves)  
  
Town Crier: Destroy all spindles, destroy all spindles!  
  
Towns' people rush to destroy all spindles.  
  
:::  
  
Any way the Prince eventually grows older. Really stupid thing to do on his part.  
  
Little Duo whines: I'm BORED! I wanna go out and play!  
  
Trowa: As I've told you a million, zillion and three times before, you must have patience.  
  
K: Wow, he's kept count?  
  
D: Gee, someone has no life.  
  
Trowa sings: Set your imagination free. Look out your window, what do you see?  
  
Little Duo sings: Castle walls surrounding me!  
  
Trowa: You need to look on the bright side!  
  
K: Ooh; that was high.  
  
Trowa: Hey, I know that times are tough, but even though your life seems rough,  
  
Little Duo: Sorry sir, I've had enough!  
  
Trowa: You need to look on the bright side! There's a world of wonders there; your mind will take you who knows where! You need to look on the bright side. Here's my, here's my, here's my advice to you. Look as far as you can see.  
  
Little Duo: It's not far enough for me!  
  
Trowa: You need to look on the bright side. Make your burdens light to bear.  
  
Little Duo: I need to look on the bright side!  
  
Trowa: Yeah. There's a world of wonders there.  
  
Little Duo: I need to look on the bright side!  
  
**Music from nowhere ends**  
  
Little Duo: Come here Spot!  
  
Quatre runs over.  
  
King and Queen come in.  
  
King Wufei: Hello my precious.  
  
Little Duo: Hello mother, hello father!  
  
Queen Dorothy: Are we being careful today?  
  
Little Duo sweatdrops and kicks a burnt toy under bed: Yes, very careful. Can I got outside and play today?  
  
King Wufei: No! You might stumble on a mushroom and cut your self on a spindle!  
  
Queen Dorothy pokes him hard in the side with one of her eyebrows.  
  
King Wufei: Or something.  
  
Little Duo: Father, I'll be careful! I may be small, but I'm quick and strong!  
  
Queen Dorothy: Yes those were the gifts your Fairy godmothers gave you, but we still worry.  
  
Trowa: I'll escort the Prince to the royal pasture, surely there are no dangers there.  
  
King Wufei: I don't know  
  
Little Duo: Please father?  
  
Queen Dorothy: But the pastures are full of dangers.  
  
D: Didn't Trowa just say that the pastures were safe?  
  
K: Of course they're safe! The only things there are the mad sheep that were given to Duo as a present for being born!  
  
King Wufei: That's right! You might be attacked by a wild, a wild…  
  
Little Duo: Butterfly?  
  
King Wufei: Yes! There are some huge butterflies out there! I've seen them…  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre and the Queen stare at the King as if he'd just suggested running around with dirty underwear on their heads.  
  
Trowa: I'll watch over the Prince, he'll be safe with me.  
  
King Wufei: Well… okay.  
  
Trowa hustles Duo and Quatre away: Quick, before he changes his mind.  
  
:::  
  
Little Duo and Quatre run to the pasture.  
  
Trowa: Whoa, slow down. You're running to fast. Slow down. Whew.  
  
Little Duo and Quatre exchange smirks.  
  
Trowa stay right here, I'm going to go take a nap under that tree yonder.  
  
Little Duo: Yonder?  
  
Trowa: Over there. Go away now, okay?  
  
Little Duo: Okay!  
  
Little Duo and Quatre run off. Trowa pulls out a book and begins reading. He looks up after a few minutes.  
  
Trowa: You're supposed to be following Quatre and Duo. Go away before I cause severe injuries that cannot be blamed on me since I have ISSUES!  
  
Cameraperson scuttles away to the forest.  
  
:::  
  
In the forest.  
  
Little Duo: this is the most fun I ever had. Are you having fun, Spot?  
  
Quatre barks and wags his tail. They see a woman sitting on a rock, spinning.  
  
Little Duo: Hello, what are you doing?  
  
Woman: I'm spinning my dear, haven't you seen a spinning wheel before.  
  
Little Duo: No.  
  
Woman: Well why don't you give it a try?  
  
Duo goes to sit down but Quatre grabs him by the ankle and drags him away.  
  
Woman: Wait, you haven't even tried spinning yet!  
  
Little Duo, hopping back into the trees: I'm sorry, but I have to go, good- bye! Ouch! Ouch! Spot! Hey, leggo!  
  
Woman: Come back soon my dear.  
  
Woman is revealed to be Heero.  
  
D and K: Hwooooooooo  
  
Heero: For I have another 'gift' to give you. **Sings** You will rue this faithful day, before you see your 16th year, have no doubt I'll have my way, I'll bring to life your darkest fear. A gift that will forever linger, a gift that sure will make you weep, on a spindle you'll prick your finger, and tumble into endless sleep. Tumble into endless sleep.  
  
Heero rubs his throat and leaves, muttering about stupid authors.  
  
:::  
  
Little Duo: Jester! Where are you?  
  
Trowa looks around quickly and throws book behind tree: What a nice nap. Did you enjoy yourself, Duo?  
  
Little Duo: Yup!  
  
King Wufei, Queen Dorothy and Catherine come into the clearing.  
  
King Wufei: There you are!  
  
Queen Dorothy: We've been so worried!  
  
Little Duo: But you said I could go out and play!  
  
King Wufei: Yes, but we've decided that it's too dangerous.  
  
Catherine: I'll go fetch the royal guard to escort us back. **Leaves**  
  
Little Duo: Why is it so dangerous for me?  
  
Trowa: Well, you see…  
  
**Music from no where starts again**  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Dorothy all sing: Danger lurks. **Look left then right** There is a curse you see. Danger lurks. **Look left and right again** you're life's in jeopardy. There's trouble in the road ahead (shh shh) Danger lurks!  
  
Wufei and Dorothy: Danger lurks! There is a curse you see! Danger lurks! You're life's in jeopardy! There's trouble in the road ahead, shh shh! Danger lurks!  
  
Trowa: Invitations to your party were sent. And although no goodness was bent!  
  
K: How do you bend goodness?  
  
Trowa: An evil fairy's invite was lost. Who could have imagined we would pay such a cost, because…  
  
Wufei and Dorothy join in: Danger lurks! There is a curse you see! Danger lurks! You're life's in jeopardy! There's trouble in the road ahead, shh shh! Danger lurks!  
  
Trowa: Before you turn 16 years old! The mere thought makes my blood run cold! A single cut on your finger will bring! Eternal sleep, dear you won't feel a thing, because! **Wufei and Dorothy join in** Danger lurks! There is a curse you see! Danger lurks! You're life's in jeopardy! There's trouble in the road ahead, shh shh! Danger lurks!  
  
**Music ends**  
  
K: Wait, if Scarella is an 'evil fairy'…and the king is her brother…wouldn't that make Wufei a fairy? **Blinks** No one saw that one coming.  
  
D: No kidding.  
  
Little Duo: Did you say a spindle?  
  
Trowa: Yes. Well, that's what Scarella said you would prick your finger on. But the Queen wisely had all the spindles in the kingdom destroyed.  
  
Queen Dorothy: Thank goodness!  
  
King Wufei: Good move!  
  
Queen Dorothy, under her breath: Freak.  
  
King Wufei, just as much under his breath: Says the lady with salad tongs for eyebrows.  
  
Little Duo: But not all the spindles were destroyed. I met a woman in the woods, and she was spinning and she had a spindle.  
  
King Wufei: Oh no! It's Scarella! That's it! You are forbidden to leave the castle! You are grounded!  
  
Everyone gives him the weird look again.  
  
Trowa: What does that mean?  
  
King Wufei: I don't know, but it sounds good.  
  
Little Duo wails: Mother!  
  
Queen Dorothy: Ask you're father.  
  
The Queen goes off to see of the queen is allowed to put the king in the loony bin. Little does she know, King Wufei is doing the same, except for her. The authors won't let them.  
  
:::  
  
Back at the palace  
  
Little Duo: Oh Jester! Now I can't go out and play and I'm BORED out of my mind AND I don't have any friends! **Burns a tapestry on the wall in frustration**  
  
Trowa, sweatdropping because of the tapestry: That's not true. I'm your friend. Spot is your friend. And so are the little butterflies.  
  
A HUGE butterfly comes in the window followed by smaller ones.  
  
D sings off-tune: A~ttack of the killer butterflies! A~TTACK of the killer butterflies!  
  
K: **Smacks D** Shut up!  
  
Little Duo: And the big butterflies?  
  
Trowa's sweatdrop gets bigger: I guess they're your friends too.  
  
Trowa leaves room very quickly.  
  
Music starts.  
  
Little Duo sings: Flying, flying. Wish that I were flying.  
  
Little Butterflies: We wish that you could come fly with us!  
  
Little Duo: Oh, please, please take me with you!  
  
Little Butterflies: Fly way up in the sky with us!  
  
Little Duo: Oh please can I go with you!  
  
Big Butterfly: Floating. Flying. Soaring on the wind! Don't worry 'bout a thing! Take my wing! Take my wing! Don't worry 'bout a thing! Take my wing! Take my wing!  
  
Little Duo flies around on butterfly, then falls off.  
  
Big Butterfly: Oh! Are you all right my dear?  
  
Duo is older now, 15 years old.  
  
K: Wow. That was a long fall.  
  
Duo: Yes, I'm fine, but maybe I should stay here on the ground where I belong.  
  
Big Butterfly: Now don't be silly. **Sings** Don't worry 'bout a thing! Take my wing! Take my wing!  
  
Duo: Oh my, it's beautiful! **Sings** Floating. Flying. I am really flying!  
  
D: That is impossible. 15-year-old boys do not ride butterflies.  
  
K: And even if they did, they'd never tell anyone about it. Guys are weird that way.  
  
D: True, true.  
  
Little Butterflies: We're glad that you could come fly with us!  
  
Duo: I'm glad you took me with you!  
  
Little Butterflies: Fly way up in the sky with us!  
  
Duo: I want to stay here with you!  
  
Big Butterfly: Don't worry 'bout a thing! Take my wing! Take my wing! Take my wing! Take my wing! And we'll all fly away.  
  
**Music ends**  
  
The butterflies leave.  
  
Duo: Good-bye, friends come back tomorrow! Here Spot!  
  
Quatre runs in.  
  
Duo: You sure are frisky for such an old dog.  
  
K: Frisky, eh? That could sound…bad…  
  
D, brightly: Mom had a dog named Frisky once. Remember?  
  
K: Yes, I remember hearing about Frisky. But he wasn't the vicious rat-dog. That was Toby.  
  
Duo: I feel so jealous of you Spot. You are able to run free without a care in the world, while I must spend my life locked away in a tower.  
  
Duo: Oh, Jester, I wish I had more freedom!  
  
Silence. Trowa comes in, slightly out of breath.  
  
Trowa: Sorry, it was one of those annoying air-dryers in the bathroom. **Clears throat** As I told you a million and three times before, you must have patience. It takes time for things to turn out, as they should.  
  
**Music starts**  
  
Trowa sings: Every giant oak you see was once a little sprout. And every mighty steed, just a colt. You'll never know when leaves are changing, how they'll all turn out. And even that young wispy cloud, might one day throw a thunder bolt.  
  
Trowa strikes a pose. Quatre and Duo snicker.  
  
Trowa, irritated: So close your eyes, a moment passes a tiny tic in time elapses. In a flash, the past in far behind, oh, oh, oh, rolling, rolling away. **Clap** Spoke in the wheel of ti~ime.  
  
Duo sings: Close my eyes, close my eyes, that's all you say to do! Yet it doesn't change a thing! No comfort does it bring! Close my eyes, close my eyes, and let change take it's course, but the change I'm waiting for, is an open door, to the rest of my life! The rest of my life, I'm waiting for the rest of my li~ife to begin. And it starts right now!  
  
Chibi Fairies appear and echo: It starts right now!  
  
Duo: And it starts right here!  
  
Chibi Fairies: It starts right here!  
  
Duo: It starts right now!  
  
Chibi Fairies: It starts right now!  
  
Duo & Fairies: The way is clear. To the rest of my life!  
  
D: There are some things you can live without seeing. Chibi Dr. J singing and dancing is one of them. Eww.  
  
Trowa (not singing): What do you mean?  
  
Duo (not singing): I'm going to go have some fun. Outside.  
  
Trowa: But you can't. You're grounded.  
  
Duo sings: Must take care, must take care that's all you ever say! But I have to make you see, all fierce dragons to be free! Must take care, must take care, I can't take it anymore! I know its tempting fate, but I just can't wait for the rest of my life! The rest of my life, I'm waiting for the rest of my life, to begin! And it starts right now!  
  
Fairies start circling Trowa's head: It starts right now!  
  
Duo: It starts right here!  
  
Fairies: It starts right now! It starts right here!  
  
**Duo and Quatre run off**  
  
The fairies keep singing and circling Trowa's head till he is dizzy, then disappear with a pop!  
  
Trowa: Oh no. I've lost him.  
  
D: Ka~aylin! Make him act!  
  
Trowa: I must go back to the place and summon HEEEEELP!  
  
(Trowa glares at K & D as they chase after him in large MSs threatening to stomp him.)  
  
:::  
  
In the woods…  
  
Duo: Come on Spot, come on! We were pretty sneaky back there weren't we? **Sits down.** I hope the Jester doesn't get in any trouble. But I have to see what the world has to offer.  
  
K: And you were bored. That's pretty important too.  
  
A Woman in a Headscarf and Glasses walks out of the woods.  
  
WiHG: Hello my dear. Isn't today a wonderful day? I love to get out into the fresh air, don't you?"  
  
Duo: You bet I do!  
  
WiHG: I'm walking to my sister's, she's ill and needs me to take care of her, but I can't find my way. I was supposed to walk 23 miles and then turn right down a shaded lane, but I don't know how far I've walked! **Cocks head to the side and looks at Duo.** Are you familiar with the country side, my dear?  
  
Duo: Yeah, well, that which I can see from my tower window.  
  
WiHG: Well, I know I have a map in here somewhere, maybe you could help me figure it out. **Plops bag on the seat between her and Duo** **Pulls something out of the bag** Could you hold this for me, please?  
  
Duo: Okay **takes object**  
  
Quatre, being a smart doggie, grabs the SPINDLE in Duo's hands and tugs.  
  
Duo: SPOT! Let go, this is not yours to play with, Spot, let GO! **Tugs spindle away** OWW! That hurt.  
  
Duo sticks his bleeding finger in his mouth.  
  
WiHG: Spindle  
  
Duo stares with wide eyes at WiHG: Did you say a spindle?  
  
WiHG: Yes dear, spindle. I've come up with a plan, with a foolproof scheme, one that can't possibly fail (whu whu whu) it's really nasty, it's really mean, it's truly beyond the pail!  
  
Duo lays down yawning and looking on as the WiHG becomes SCARELLA!  
  
Duo, as he falls asleep: whu whu whu?  
  
Heero: Shut up, you wouldn't understand. That's right dear, lay your little head down. **Takes spindle back**  
  
Quatre: BARK BARK BARK!  
  
Heero: Oh shut up you mangy MUTT!  
  
Quatre runs away whimpering.  
  
K: some guard dog HE is.  
  
D hits K for dissing her favorite part and character.  
  
Heero wanders off to do whatever evil ladiesthatarereallyguys do.  
  
Trowa: DUO! DUO! DUO, WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Quatre sticks his head around a tree and barks  
  
Trowa: Spot! Where's Duo?  
  
Quatre points right behind Trowa: BARK.  
  
Trowa: Oh. **Leans over Duo** Wake up. Wake up. Oh, it's useless.  
  
King Wufei and Queen Dorothy walk into the clearing.  
  
Queen Dorothy: Damnit!  
  
King Wufei scratches his head: NOW what do we do? Why is he sleeping on a tree stump?  
  
Queen Dorothy pulls scepter out of hammer space and beats Wufei over the head with it.  
  
King Wufei: OW! STOP IT! NUREN!  
  
King Wufei pulls out his own scepter (which he was carrying around like a sword) and he and Dorothy fight. Trowa watches in amusement. Quatre puts his head in his paws.  
  
Catherine walks up and sweatdrops.  
  
Catherine: What the…?  
  
Trowa: Who do you think is gonna win?  
  
Catherine: Dorothy. Have you seen her fight?  
  
Trowa: I saw her stick a fencing foil through Quatre, does that count?  
  
Catherine: I suppose it does.  
  
Dorothy: Back! Back I say!  
  
D: Meanwhile, Duo continues napping…  
  
Catherine: Well, what are we gonna do while we wait?  
  
Quatre: Bark. Bark woof.  
  
Trowa: ENGLISH, Quatre, English.  
  
K: He's hungry. Wait, wait, and WAIT! Why are the King and Queen hitting each other like two spoiled children?  
  
Duo mumbles something in his sleep.  
  
K: Huh?  
  
Duo: Wufei made a dumb comment.  
  
Wufei hits Duo with his scepter: Shut up!  
  
Duo: Ow.  
  
K sighs and Dorothy and Wufei's weapons disappear into thin air. Both are so upset over this they chibify. Trowa and Catherine carry Duo to a tower in the castle, with Spot and Chibis Wufei and Dorothy following. The fairy godmothers come out.  
  
Trieze: The prince is sleeping peacefully.  
  
Behind him, Duo starts thrashing at some nightmare. Trieze irritably whacks him upside the head and he stops thrashing and belches.  
  
Trieze sighs: So much for Charm…..  
  
Relena: But the kingdom is so sad.  
  
K: If I wanted to, I could make the kingdom happy…..  
  
Millardo: We should put them under a spell…..  
  
Noin: So that the kingdom will sleep as well.  
  
Howard: So that when the princess- er, prince- awakens,  
  
Sally: He will not be among strangers.  
  
Colonel Une: In a strange land.  
  
Fairies all turn and wave their fingers and sing.  
  
Fairies: Close your eyes a moment passes a tiny tic and time elapses, in a flash the past is gone away, oh oh oh, rolling, rolling away **clap** spoke in the wheel of time!  
  
Everyone in the kingdom promptly keels over on the clap and falls asleep (or, in the case of a few people working on machines, fall asleep and die.)  
  
Almost 500 years later…  
  
Hilde: And the whole kingdom just keeled over and **died**! The very next day, there was an impassable wall of thorns all around the kingdom.  
  
Chibi Voldemort: yes, yes, yes, very good, la la la, happy happy, you said you knew where a portal back to my universe was!  
  
Hilde: you suck. I'm going to go and find the prince! Nyah!  
  
Chibi Voldemort: You do that!  
  
Hilde wanders around the outside of the thorn wall. Finds an opening.  
  
Hilde: Aww, I was looking forward to using my weed-whacker. There, there, Gregory, I'm sure there will be something in here for you to cut.  
  
Absently pats weed-whacker on the handle and drags it along the path behind her. Wanders up to the castle. Sneezes violently.  
  
Hilde: I hope no one else has an allergy to dust.  
  
Bangs the doors open by hitting them repeatedly with Gregory the Weed- Whacker.  
  
Hilde: Hello! Helllllloooooooooooo!  
  
Wanders through castle until she finds a snoring Duo; who is covered in five centuries worth of dust.  
  
Hilde: Icky.  
  
Hilde turns back to her weed-whacker and starts folding bits of it in and other parts out. Soon, Gregory the Weed-Whacker has become Gregory the Vacuum Cleaner!  
  
Hooray.  
  
Duo wakes up when Hilde is vacuuming his braid.  
  
Duo: Hey! Ouch! **Pulls his braid out of the vacuum cleaner** Hi, I'm Prince Duo.  
  
Hilde: Really? Fun. I'm Hilde.  
  
Duo: Great, now let's get away before anyone else wakes up.  
  
Duo grabs Hilde's wrist, dragging her away.  
  
Hilde: But don't you want to wait for your parents and everyone?  
  
Duo: Trust me, when you've lived trapped with people that keep breaking into song at random intervals, you get sick of them pretty quick.  
  
Hilde: All right. Let's go.  
  
THE END!  
  
D: That's not how it ends!  
  
K: It does in my story! 


End file.
